


Accepting Malfoy

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Series: Draco's Daughter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cousin Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Scorpius makes a promise to her two sons and stops pursuing her parents.





	Accepting Malfoy

"Hey, Scorpius," Bella and Andy said as she entered Malfoy Manor. Andy, Bella, Al, and Eileen all lived at Malfoy Manor along with Scorpius, Draco, and Lucius. Narcissa moved to France long ago so she could be out of the picture permanently.

"Hello, where are my little ones?" Scorpius asked looking around for little Orion and Regulus. They weren't that little seeing as they both were twelve now.

"Annoying your parents. You have yet to explain why Eileen and Al live here now," Bella said annoyed as she was protective of those she loved.

"You don't need to worry, despite my numerous attempts to get Al to join my Harlem he and Eileen got together. I think they're adorable. A copy of Harry and a copy of Snape in love all over again. Now how about some fun time between us three?" Scorpius asked. Both Bella and Andy ran to the room the three of them shared. Scorpius changed into her father, the one they loved seeing most of all apparently, as she slowly walked towards the room where she'd have two women waiting for her.

"I see you've replaced me, that won't do at all," Scorpius said seeing both of her sons in the room waiting patiently. Despite them being Blacks they held the dominant Malfoy genes being male, platinum blonde hair, and ice colored eyes. The rest of them could be more Black than Malfoy but no one would question it.

"You haven't been replaced, Father. Mummy always tells us how good you are in bed and how you prefer a Malfoy more than two Black women. Isn't that what you've always been trying to get from grandpa and grandma?" Regulus asked.

"Would you like to fuck me, little Reggie? Do you want to fill me with your cock?" Scorpius asked.

"Not as Grandpa but as you daddy," Orion said standing up. Scorpius removed her polyjuice gem carefully not used to being herself when having sex.

"Just think, Orion, father has never been fucked like this," Regulus said. They both undressed slowly knowing full well that all the women in the room were watching them reveal themselves.

"Reggie," Scorpius said breathlessly. She had more than her fair share of sex but seeing Malfoy perfection in front of her just reminded her how much she craved those of her own flesh and blood.

"You're gonna have to wait, father. We'll be treating mummy first," Orion said. No one missed the look of heat in his eyes. Orion went first shoving his fingers in Bellatrix's tight pussy. He didn't wait too long before he thrusted his adolescent cock into her. "Do you like that Mummy?" Orion asked.

"Yes, Orion. More please," Bellatrix whispered. Orion wasn't gentle as he took his mother and used her body. He may have been inexperienced but he made up for it.

"What do you say? What do you want mummy?" Regulus whispered into Andy's ear.

"Fill your brother," Andy instructed. Regulus didn't spare a second thought as he moved behind his brother. He licked his brother's hole to make it easier and lubricated to stop from ripping his brother. His brother became a begging mess trying to fuck Bellatrix who was incoherent while trying to get more of his brother. Once his brother was opened enough for him Regulus slowly entered his brother at a painful pace as they both wanted so much more but this sex wasn't just about pleasure. This sex was so much more.

"I think she's had enough. Are you going to leave Andy empty?" Scorpius asked mildly startling them. Orion pulled out of Bellatrix leaving his come dripping out of her. The only reason he had been able to continue was because of Regulus thrusting into him at a brutal pace. Regulus let up long enough for Orion to get lined up to enter Andy before they continued. He felt himself fill with his brother come yet he continued.

Scorpius saw Regulus come. She grabbed his hips forcing him in and out of Orion still. She could feel Orion shutter as he released again. "Daddy's turn," Scorpius said once the two separated. To give them time to recover she ate out Andy loving the taste of her cousin and son mixed together.

○○○○

"Scorpius?" Lucius asked waking up tied to his bed seeing her standing over him. It didn't take him long to realize they were both naked. He felt very uncomfortable with the situation not wanting to be naked around his daughter.

"Morning daddy," she said smiling as she straddled his hips. She hide her smirk seeing him grow hard underneath her. Oh, she loved potions so much and it wasn't hard to spike his drink.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked trying to get free of his bonds.

"Well, I'm done waiting and playing nice, daddy. I have to take it into my own hands to have my fun. Don't you want me, daddy? You had no qualms about fucking mummy and he's your son. Don't you want to know what the female body can truly offer you?" Scorpius asked rotating her hips and rubbing her pussy against his cock. She knew it must be uncomfortable being so hard.

"Get off, Scorpius. I do not want this," Lucius said clearly trying harder to struggle only for the rope to bite into his skin even more.

"But daddy, I wasn't giving you a choice," Scorpius still taking her time teasing him.

"Father?" Regulus asked walking in looking for Scorpius. She threw her head back to look at him not stopping in her ministrations against her own father.

"Leave grandpa alone, please. Why not come back to bed? Bellatrix and Andy have decided to move in with Narcissa so you'll have us now," Regulus said giving her the begging eyes.

"Who is going to keep me entertained when you both are at school?" Scorpius asked pretending to be annoyed but getting off her father any way.

"Are you going to take grandma or grandpa forcefully again or attempt to? Please leave them alone, daddy," Regulus said looking desperate.

"Why do you want me to leave them alone so much, Reggie?" Scorpius asked walking towards her son and pulling him into a hug.

"Because what if you decide to replace Orion and I with them. We know you've been pinning after them your entire life but, daddy, can't Orion and I make you happy? I promise we'll try our hardest. Please?" Regulus said hiding in her chest.

"I promise I'll leave them alone seeing as it means so much to you, but I won't stop ruining families so don't ask," Scorpius said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"That's all we ask. Thank you daddy, are you going to release grandpa now?" Regulus asked. Scorpius gave a sigh before releasing her father from the ropes.

"You have to have sex to get rid of the potion in your system. I have Draco tied up on the kitchen table. I promise I haven't touched mother and now I won't seeing as my sons request as such. This situation won't be happening again it seems," Scorpius said as she brought Regulus into their room. Orion was still peacefully asleep.

○○○○

Orion awoke to sex noises and the bed moving. He turned around to see his daddy and brother fucking each other. More accurately his daddy fucking Reggie raw.

"Morning, want to fill your brother's other hole for me?" Scorpius asked. She leaned back to expose Regulus's lube covered hole ready for the taking. It would only be one swift movement and he'd be buried deep inside his brother while their daddy rode their cocks so to speak. His cock reacted to the thought and he swiftly moved and entered Regulus.

"Morning brother," Orion whispered into Regulus ear as their father was using their bodies. She was the one who had Regulus riding him while she rode his brother.

"Oh- gods- sooo- good- fuck- me," Regulus stumbled already an incoherent mess. He didn't know how many times he has come this morning already. They've been going at it for several hours at least. His cock felt raw but it didn't stop their father from using him. He no longer could tell the difference between pain and pleasure as it constantly felt like too much and he no longer could come.

"I think you're brother needs a break Orion," Scorpius said as she finally released both boys. Orion had only come twice but she had spent all morning with Regulus fucking him raw.

"So what is the plan, daddy?" Orion asked pulling out of Regulus his flaccid cock quickly growing in anticipation.

"Time to fuck you so hard you can barely walk. Although I think my pussy is raw so we'll be doing this a different way," Scorpius said summoning a strap on cock. She expertly put it on. She had spent more time than she cared to admit practicing with it. She wasn't gentle as she forced Orion onto his stomach. She grabbed the lube and added a generous amount before using it to fuck him with her fingers. He became a moaning mess and had already come again when she finally pulled her fingers out.

"Daddy, please," Orion whimpered asking to be fucked. He shook his ass as an invitation. Scorpius didn't hesitate to fuck him. She shoved the fake cock into him before pulling out most of the way before she harshly trusting back in. She didn't give him time to adjust. Despite his tears he was begging for more and she continued at a brutal pace not gentle at all.

○○○○

"You stink of sex," Albus said as they sat at the dinner table. Draco and Lucius gave Scorpius cautious looks as they had for the last month since her attempt to take them. She hadn't done anything since.

"Like you're one to talk. I swear the only ones in this house that don't fuck like bunnies is mother and father," Scorpius said smirking.

"No, Eileen and I haven't had sex in a week yet look at your sons. They can barely sit properly. What did you do to them?" Albus asked in concern.

"We just had some fun and might've gone a bit overboard but I plan on treating them and making up for it tonight. I can't have my sons raw in public. As you know we aren't in a socially accepted relationship. It's majorly frowned upon and bordering illegal to fuck a relative," Scorpius explained.

"Never stopped any Malfoy," Eileen teased. They all understood it. Siblings wasn't illegal but didn't allow for marriage not that many married in the wizarding world unless it was a marriage contract. It was different for parents in an incestuous relationship with their child. It was considered abuse but the wizarding world couldn't do anything to them seeing as what happens in a family stays in a family. The only way someone could step in is if the parent or child reported it as abuse. Past parents and siblings it was perfectly acceptable to marry and have children.

"Never stopped a Potter either," Scorpius shot back. "Who hasn't Jamie and Lily fucked?"

"Us," Albus said without missing a beat.

"Well, they thought they fucked you, sweet innocent Al. I spent so much time with them. Of course Lily knew better but Jamie never learned. You should've seen his reaction when I left him broken," Scorpius said with a smirk. Draco and Lucius tried ignoring how their daughter talked about destroying people as it was something fun.

"Does that mean they even did Ginny?" Albus asked feeling sick. He had become immune to a lot of it seeing as it was his best friend who thrived in destroying people but he couldn't stand Ginny or the thought of them having sex with her.

"I've visited Jamie as Ginny more than enough times and I've taken Ginny forcibly as Jamie although that was only once. She is pitiful in bed. Lily has only fucked all the males in her family. She doesn't appreciate those of the same gender. Each to their own I suppose. Father doesn't enjoy those of the opposite gender," Scorpius said smiling at them shyly.

○○○○

"Scorpius?" Draco asked as she entered the study where he and Lucius were sitting both working on their own things.

"I never apologized. I admit I've had a hard time accepting this new truth of my life. As soon as I was old enough to want sex I wanted to be with you both, I admit. I should've accepted my losses when you said no and way before I did. I can't change what happened but I'm sorry about my attempts to take you both forcefully. Reggie and Orion are the only Malfoys I'll touch from now on. I made them a promise after all. I will never stop destroying families but I will leave ours alone and I promise I will never attempt to be with you both again. I don't ask for forgiveness I never deserve it but perhaps we can move on from this," Scorpius said awkwardly before she moved over and kissed each of her parents cheek like she had when she was little before escaping out of the room. Everything was alright between her family now. Bellatrix and Andy were happy and her family was back on track to where it once was. She didn't know if her parents would ever truly trust her again but it was something she would accept.


End file.
